


Heavenly Ambrosia: Something only I can do

by Evilsnotbag



Series: Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Both have both sets of genitals, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/F, Fisting, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, Human/Gem, Other, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: A little scene between Ambrosia and 6XT to try and help me get out of this pesky writer's block! Enjoy!(One shot)





	Heavenly Ambrosia: Something only I can do

I was sitting on my bed with Lion in my lap when I heard footsteps approaching. After a little while 6XT appeared behind the pink force field.  
  
"Greetings L19! I asked Madam for permission to take you... take you t-to my quarters!" she said in a breathless whisper. Her whole face was flushed and sweaty, and she was smiling rather nervously. "And! She said yes!" she rocked back and forth on her heels, seemingly unable to stand still.  
  
"To your... room?" I asked, feeling surprised. I had never seen her quarters.  
  
"Yes! Would you um - would you like to c-come?"  
  
I smiled at her, my surprise flipping over into excitement. I stood up and the force field dissipated - 6XT positively beamed at me. I leaned in to kiss her in greeting and was met with a pair of very tight and slightly salty tasting lips.  
  
"U-um hell-hello, L19" she said a little shakily.  
  
"Hello" I hummed, wrapping my arms around her slim waist in a hug. I drew in her scent - she smelled very clean. And her hair was a little damp - she must have just taken a shower.  
  
"P-please, f-follow me" she said as we broke the hug. I held out my hand for her and she looked down at it for a moment, then her cylinders grasped it - they were vibrating slightly. "I realize you would like to hold my hand but..."  
  
"In your room...?" I suggested, remembering she had said she felt naked without her enhancers.  
  
"Y-yes! In my room!" she nodded vigorously and gave me another nervous smile. We began to walk. After a few minutes we turned a corner and entered a narrow corridor lined with doors. 6XT stopped in front of the seventh one on the right and tapped a series of symbols on a panel. The door slid open and she stepped inside. I followed with a giggle. "It's not much..." she said, blushing. The room was a little smaller than mine - there was a narrow bed, a desk and a chair, and on the walls were screens, tool racks and shelves full of little gadgets, mechanical parts and I don't know what.  
  
"Many things!" I said happily, looking around at all the different shapes.  
  
"D-do you like them?" she asked shyly. I nodded and stood on tip toe to look at a shiny oval object. "T-that's a discontinued duct drone - it used to clean the air filters in the zoo, but now we have filters that clean themselves so it's obsolete" she sat down on the bed and placed her cylinders on her knees, her back rigid. I looked around for a few more seconds, then sat down on the bed next to her. "I've... I've not been able to stop thinking of our last encounter, L19..." she said quietly. I smiled at her, remembering our wonderful time together - a pleasant tingle pulsed through my nether regions. She looked at my lips and licked her own, her dark green little tongue just peeping out to do its job. "I've had... dreams where we are together..." I felt very touched at this and put my hand on her thigh - her blush intensified.  
  
"You have...?" I asked softly.  
  
She nodded vigorously.  
  
"What happens... in the dreams?" I slid my hand a little further up her thigh, squeezing it gently - she let out a little gasp.  
  
"W-we a-are alone - and" she swallowed quickly. "And we um..." she glanced down at her crotch and I followed her gaze - there was a little bulge growing there. "Oh stars, I can't concentrate" she giggled embarrassedly.  
  
"Can I... see?" I asked, scooting closer to her.  
  
"O-of course, i-if you wish" she stammered, then phased away the lower part of her uniform. Her cock rose to attention and twitched as soon as her clothing vanished. I kissed her on the cheek, then moved to sit on the floor between her legs. "Oh um, what - what are you doing?"  
  
"Want to kiss you there too..." I said with a smile.  
  
"O-OK" she nodded, angling her hips forward a little - this made me smile wider. She was so eager for me to touch her... A bead of precum slid down her shaft and I leant forward, catching it with my bottom lip, then licked all the way up to her tip and ran my tongue from side to side against the underside of her head. "Oh s-stars!" she whimpered and shivered - to my surprise cum shot out of her dick, draping my cheek and left shoulder in sticky strands. "I'm terribly sorry!" she squeaked as her cock abruptly deflated.  
  
"It's alright..." I said and smiled up at her warmly, licking some cum from the corner of my mouth. "But I like it better... when I get it... in my mouth..." I wiped my cheek and sucked my fingers - 6XT panted and looked at me wide eyed.  
  
"You're not angry with me?" she inquired breathlessly.  
  
"No" I said with a smile, then kissed her little belly. "Can I... play?" I licked her flaccid cock by the base and she drew in a breath. I looked up at her face to see her nodding. I smiled and nuzzled her limp little dick, then took it whole in my mouth and sucked on it with relish - I'd never been able to do that before and it was fun!

It felt nice in a way I couldn't quite describe - extremely intimate and so... sweet... I was even able to stick my tongue out under it and flick it over her clitoris.  
  
"Oh my stars!" 6XT squeaked. "Oh, my - oh, that is very pleasant!" I felt her begin to swell inside my mouth and I smiled around her cock, then continued to lap at her tight little nub, the back of my tongue massaging her dick. I looked up to see her eyes flutter closed a moment, then she blinked rapidly, her mouth opening in a silent gasp. I hummed happily around her engorging member and she trembled suddenly, grasping the sheets tightly. "Nngh - ah!" she whimpered. Her reaction made me very happy and I kept humming - she swelled to her full length quite fast - the head of her dick pulsated against the roof of my mouth. I slurped at her clit one final time before focusing more on her cock. I moved my head back and forth slowly, sucking her gently and she panted, her little chest rising up and down quickly.  
  
"By the Diamonds!" she whimpered after a minute and warm cum flooded my tongue. I swallowed her load and stroked her trembling hips, then leaned back and set her slackening dick free. My own cock was throbbing  now, straining under my loincloth. 6XT lay back on the bed with a sigh.  
  
"You... OK?" I asked a little hoarsely.  
  
"I'm fantastic..." she said with a dazed grin. "My dreams are wonderful, but this is infinitely better! You are so very good at that..." she giggled, then pressed the release buttons to her limb enhancers. When her arms were free she leaned forward and grabbed me by the cheeks, then planted a desperate kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her closer. "It is incredibly arousing to taste my own semen on your lips" she whispered huskily. "It feels forbidden..." she giggled, then kissed me with more passion.  
  
"I like... kissing you..." I mumbled, stroking her back. I could feel her cock swelling up again and she adjusted her position slightly so that it rested against my collar bone. "Can I see you... touch yourself...?" I asked after a while. 6XT looked at me with surprise.  
  
"You wish to observe me... masturbating?" her cheeks flushed a deeper green and she smiled a little embarrassedly. I nodded eagerly and sat back, my arms still over her thighs.  
  
"You've seen me..." I giggled. She brought one of her small hands down to her crotch and began to stroke her dark green cock.  
  
"No one has ever watched me do this..." she whispered a little self-consciously. Her other hand slipped down under her first one and started to rub her clit - she was so wet it made a little squelching sound. "Oh my!" she panted.  
  
"What do you think of... when you do that...?" I asked with a purr, feeling my own clit tighten and my cock throb.  
  
"I um - oh - I think of your b-breasts..." she said, sweat beading her forehead. "How you l-let me s-suckle your n-nipples a-and - how they bounce when you walk!" I raised my eyebrows and smiled, then unzipped my hoodie. "Oh, stars" 6XT panted, her little hands moving faster. I lifted my boobs and sat up a little straighter, pushing them together gently - 6XT was staring at them transfixed. I caressed my nipples with my thumbs, gasping at the thrill of pleasure that raced up my spine - the small green gem in front of me whimpered softly and licked her lips. "I-I wish to - ah - wish to ejaculate over them - c-can I do that?"  
  
"Yes..." I smiled, feeling my cheeks and ears burning pleasantly.  
  
"Oh - oh - OH!" she panted, then she shivered as pale green cum shot over my breasts. The liquid felt warm and I giggled to see it slide down between my boobs and over the sides. 6XT smiled dazedly as her cock slackened off again. "My semen is all over your chest..." she said, sounding as if she didn't quite believe it. "I feel inclined to lick it up..."  
I got up on my knees, raising my breasts to her face and she smiled, then leaned in to kiss my upper left boob. She let out a contented sigh, then began to lick up her ejaculate. Her little tongue was so soft against my skin and I felt my cock throbbing madly now.  
  
"6XT..." I whimpered.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, looking at me after swallowing the last of her seed.  
  
"My cock..."  
  
"Oh! How selfish of me! I do apologize!" she looked terrified all of a sudden. "Please, sit on the bed!" I got off the floor and sat down next to her. She lifted away my loin cloth and smiled. "M-may I fellate you?" I nodded and leaned back on my elbows. 6XT grasped my throbbing base eagerly, then began to lick my precum covered tip. Oh, it felt so good... I let out a little moan. Her mouth was small and wet and soft on the head of my cock - barely big enough to take it in.

She was so eager she became sloppy and I looked at her bobbing with a lazy smile. "I do so enjoy your taste" she mumbled, jerking my stiff shaft up and down slowly with both hands. "And you are so big" she panted, looking at my cock with adoration for a moment, then she enveloped my head again and sucked a little more powerfully. I felt my eruption nearing and moaned loudly - the peridot got a determined look on her face. My orgasm struck with full force, my back arching as my internal muscles spasmed and cum exploded into 6XT's eager little mouth. She swallowed and sucked, concentrating hard - she managed to consume my extensive load and beamed at me before releasing my cock from her lips.  
  
"6XT..." I panted, my hips trembling.  
  
"I did it!" she said, breathing rather fast. "I swallowed it all!" she looked so proud and I giggled. Then suddenly she burped and I burst out laughing and sat up to kiss her maddeningly blushing face. "I'm so terribly sorry" she mumbled. "No manners at all today!"  
  
"Don't worry" I giggled. "It was cute..." I stroked her cheek and smiled.  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Yes, cute"  
  
"You are... you are b-beautiful... E-everything about you is - is maddening" she grabbed me by the ears and pulled me into a kiss that tasted of my release. I giggled into her lips and our tongues entwined as she ran her fingers through my hair. I squeezed her pert little behind with both my hands, making her moan and break our kiss. "I would very much like to penetrate you..." she said huskily, sliding her right hand over my neck and shoulder. "Can I?"  
  
"Yes" I giggled, then spread my legs wider.  
  
"Your vagina is tremendous..." she said breathlessly, spreading my outer lips gently. "I only wish my penis was bigger so I could give you more satisfaction..."  
  
"You give me... plenty..." I purred, reaching down to stroke my slit. I lifted my hand to her lips and her nostrils flared before she enveloped my wet fingers with her mouth.  
  
"Mmm... oh my stars..." she moaned, her eyes falling closed a moment. She guided her tip to my entrance and slid inside, biting down passionately on my fingers still in her mouth. I gasped as her warm cock grazed the edge of my g-spot - it made my pussy twitch and my hips jerk. I used my free hand to pull her a little deeper and moaned as she pressed up against it.  
  
"Right... there..." I panted.  
  
"Oh, I can feel it..." she smiled, then began to move, straining to reach my special place with every thrust. Her face was covered in sweat after a minute and my pussy was pulsating around her cock. Suddenly she stiffened and a gush of hot cum burst from her cock with a high pitched squeak. She pulled out, looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry..." she mumbled.  
  
"Stop..." I said softly. "Feels good to me... feels great..."  
  
"But I climax so quickly! And I leave you unsatisfied!"  
  
"Not unsatisfied" I said firmly, shaking my head. "Just... takes longer for me..."  
  
"But I want to... I want to be able to make you... make you orgasm like the quartzes do! Or like Madam does..." she blushed furiously and looked away. "You... you always writhe so amazingly when they are inside you..." I blinked at her.  
  
"Have you... seen us?"  
  
She hesitated a moment and glanced up at my face. "Yes..." she said quietly. Oh, that was extremely arousing to hear - my cock flexed powerfully.  
  
"I like... when people watch..." I said sultrily and smiled at her. "Have you seen... a lot?"  
  
"Y-yes" she said, nodding slowly. "There are cameras everywhere on the station... Even... even in here..." she pointed to the ceiling and I looked up. There was a little camera there. I bit my lip. Were there perhaps gems watching us right now? Oh dear... My cock flexed again and the contracting surge of my internal muscles pushed 6XT's seed out of me. "I can't... I can't _reach_ the way they can..." she mumbled.  
  
"Maybe not with... your cock... but you have... hands..." I said encouragingly, feeling a delightful tingle run through me. I reached down to grab her gently by the wrist. "And hands... are very... accurate..." the little gem blinked at me, then looked down at her arm.  
  
"You mean... insert my... hand into your vagina?"  
  
I nodded and bit my lip again, full of anticipation.  
  
"That is... that is a very arousing mental image..." she said breathlessly. "And... and no one else would be able to... without hurting you..." I nodded again and stroked up her arm. "Something only I could do..." a huge smile spread across her face, then she leaned forward and brought her hand to caress my hard clit. "Promise me you'll tell me if - if it hurts?"  
  
"Promise" I nodded and smiled.  
  
"OK" she moved her hand down to my sopping opening and entered me gently. I gasped as she moved inside - her fist was much bigger than her cock.

"Oh... this feels wonderful..." she panted happily, spreading her fingers. "Your vagina is squeezing my arm... oh, you're so wet..."  
  
" _Gudars skymning_..." I moaned.  
  
"This is where I touched you before" she said as she prodded my g-spot. I let out a loud groaning whimper and clutched at the sheets desperately.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ "  
  
"Then I will focus here!" she said with determination and began to rub the area.  
  
"Ah! 6-6XT!" I whimpered, my hips bucking and my cock twitching.  
  
"Oh, I like it when you say my name..." she said huskily, an intense look coming into her eyes. Soon she had me trembling and gasping for breath, her free hand gripping the inside of my thigh. "S-say my name" she panted, speeding up her movements.  
  
"6XT..." I whimpered, writhing under her wonderful stimulation.  
  
"Say my name" she said a little louder. I was getting so close - and the intensity in her voice was driving me insane!  
  
"6-6XT!" I moaned, my breath ramping up.  
  
"Say! My name!" she hissed passionately, now positively pummeling my g-spot with her tiny fist!  
  
"Si-ix Eh-hex-tee! Six! Eh-hex! Tee!" I screamed as my walls spasmed in a glorious gushing orgasm. My back arched and my pussy clamped down on her arm hard, my cock sending ropes of cum splattering over my belly and breasts and the wall behind me. I shook and moaned as I peaked a second time, grinding my bum into the mattress and tossing my head wildly.

  
  
"That... that was marvelous..." 6XT panted, gently rubbing the front wall of my pussy. She looked extremely pleased with herself and I smiled, my breath calming down.  
"Ah.... amazing..." I moaned softly, then twitched as she pressed a little harder. She giggled and began to pull out slowly. When her hand slipped out it was covered in my juices and she raised it to her mouth to lick.  
  
"My reward..." she mumbled softly and I giggled to see her suck her fingers reverentially.  
  
"My handy 6XT..." I stroked her cheek and she smiled around her digits.  
  
"I am very dexterous" she said indistinctly.  
  
"Mhmm..." I hummed, flopping back onto the bed, my cock slackening after its serious draining. She moved up to lie on my arm, now licking her palm industriously. "I feel so... good..." I sniggered, squirming happily.  
  
"Great success!" 6XT raised her fist in celebration, then snuggled closer to me. "This is something only I can do..." she hummed, seeming to take great pleasure from the knowledge. She nuzzled my cheek and I could feel her smiling into my sweaty skin.  
  
"Something... only you can do..." I whispered back, hugging her to me contentedly.


End file.
